


The King Around Here

by doctor__idiot



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Post Season 2 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike returns to Harvey's office after he had sex with Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Around Here

**Author's Note:**

> My first Suits fanfic, so please go easy on me. I watched the season 2 finale yesterday and this plot bunny wouldn't let me go.
> 
> The title is from the song "I'm the King" by Six Def - because, come on, is there another song more suitable for Harvey Spector?  
> (Also because I suck at finding titles for my brain vomit.)
> 
> Disclaimer: The idea is mine. Unfortunately, nothing else is.

Harvey was sitting on the couch when Mike entered his office. He had some files spread out on his lap but he wasn’t actually focusing on them.

“I thought Jessica told you to go home.” He didn’t look up when he added, “Then again, you hardly ever do what you’re told.”

Mike sighed, walked over to Harvey and stood there, fiddling with his tie for a moment.  
Eventually, he dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Harvey’s legs to finally get him to look at him. The older man sighed deeply and simply brushed the paperwork off to the side. 

“What do you want?” His tone was cold and Mike winced. 

The younger looked down at himself and realized how much of a mess he must look. He had failed to button his shirt correctly, missing one or two in between, his tie was loose and definitely askew and he didn’t need a mirror to get an image of what his hair looked like. 

He swallowed. “I had sex with Rachel.”

Harvey frowned. If he was upset about the confession, he didn’t let it on.  
Mike leaned his head against Harvey’s knee and he felt the leg tense for a second but he wasn’t pushed off, which was good a sign.

“I’m sorry.” Looking at Harvey, Mike wasn’t sure if the other knew what he was apologizing for, and he didn’t really know himself, either. It was still true. As much as he loved teasing Harvey, he never actually wanted to make him mad.

Out of a sudden impulse he reached out to untuck Harvey’s shirt from his tailored pants and then moved further to undo them, too.

“What are you doing?” Harvey’s voice was too calm, emotionless, and it stung. 

Mike didn’t stop what he was doing, though; neither did Harvey do anything to interrupt him.  
Mike started rubbing Harvey’s cock through his pants till he was half-hard before reaching into his briefs and wrapping a hand around it, stroking it slowly.

This was a bad idea and Mike knew it but he couldn’t make himself stop and all Harvey did was stare at him until he squeezed a little harder, sliding his thumb over the tip, and Harvey’s eyes slipped shut, he let out a shaky breath.

Mike smiled. He scooted closer, pushing Harvey’s thighs apart further, and leaned down to wrap his mouth around the shaft.  
Harvey swore and slid a hand into Mike’s hair. His grip was firm but not painful and Mike grew bolder.

He lapped at the tip of Harvey’s cock, letting his tongue circle around it.  
It had been quite some time since he had done this but he quickly found his rhythm and if the little breathless pants and muffled noises of pleasure coming from above him were any indication, he didn’t disappoint.

His head bobbed up and down as he hollowed out his cheeks and hummed deep in his throat. The vibration from it made Harvey throw his head back and moan a little louder than strictly advisable. Neither of them could care right now, though.

Mike’s fingers dug into Harvey’s thighs when he upped his speed, sucking, licking, carefully scraping his teeth – and enjoying the quiet hissing sounds he got for it –, and using his tongue to push Harvey over the edge. When he did, the hand in Mike’s hair tightened almost to the point of pain and Mike’s name spilled over Harvey’s lips in a long moan.

Mike swallowed as much as he could but some trickled down his chin when he pulled off and rested his head against Harvey’s thigh.  
He closed his eyes and wanted to say something, perhaps apologizing again, but what came out was, “Please don’t fire me.”

It wasn’t what he had intended to say, hadn’t even thought it, but when Harvey’s fingers lightly grabbed his chin, maybe it had been just the right thing.

Mike’s head was then tilted up and Harvey leaned down and actually licked up the come running down his chin, making him shudder. His own dick was throbbing against the inside of his pants.  
Harvey’s lips found his and they kissed lazily till Harvey pulled at Mike’s lower lip with his teeth before letting him go.

“This was a long day for all of us. How about we call it a night? And I will take care of _that_ ,” he unceremoniously pushed his palm against Mike’s crotch, drawing a surprised gasp from him, “when we get back to my apartment.”

Mike looked at him for a moment. The hostility from earlier seemed to be gone completely.  
He nodded.  
He was weirdly calm. The thing with Rachel earlier had been grief and hurt and desperation and she had been a warm, willing body and a sweet mouth, but it wasn’t what he wanted.

He leaned back in, kissing Harvey again, intended as a quick brush of lips before pulling back again, but Harvey kept him there with a steady hand on the back of his neck and kissed him properly, opening his mouth against him.  
When they parted, they both were more than a little breathless.

“I’m not gonna fire you,” Harvey said in a whisper against Mike’s lips. “I was mad.”

“You were furious,” Mike agreed, not able to stop the smile creeping onto his face. He sat back on his heels to stand up.

“You deserved it.” Harvey pushed off the couch a well and proceeded to tuck his shirt back in and button his pants.

“I did.” Mike grabbed Harvey by the tie and quickly pulled him in for another kiss before he could scold Mike for rumpling the Italian silk.

Harvey stabbed his index finger into Mike’s chest. “Now get out of my office,” he said against Mike’s mouth without heat and gave him a gentle shove, moving to gather up the paperwork that had found its way onto the floor at some point during the last half an hour.

Mike laughed and fished his jacket, that he had simply shrugged onto the floor earlier, from the carpet, making for the door and trusting Harvey to be right behind him in a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure myself whether Established Relationship applies here, so I tried to leave it open, so you can decide for yourselves. This probably isn't the first time this has happened, though, in my opinion.


End file.
